The present invention relates to a foam coated fabric used as a ceiling board facing, and a process for making this foam coated fabric.
There are several commercially available ceiling boards which utilize glass fabric as the decorative facing. Generally, however, the fabric covered board is spray painted in a separate operation to achieve the desired textured, three-dimensional, and nubby appearance. Ceiling board manufactures have frequently expressed their need for a pre-finished fabric which would exhibit and retain a three-dimensional, nubby appearance, and which requires only lamination to a base substrate to produce a saleable ceiling board.
Previous work has concentrated on utilizing various weave designs employing textured fill yarns as a means of obtaining a nubby appearance. Suitable fabrics were then padded with highly loaded solutions of resin and pigment for color and opacity. The fabrics which resulted, however, did not exhibit the required texture and nubby appearance sought by the industry.